homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan Austin
'''Brendan Austin '''is the middle son of Jeremy and Gina Austin. He's the brother of Hugo and Xavier Austin and the nephew of Tony Holden. He's also the cousin of Jack, Lucas and Harry Holden. He's the boyfriend of Ruby Leeds. Backstory Brendan is born with autism and struggles to be independent. When Brendan was young, his brother, Hugo who was 17 at the time, was getting ready for his school dance and Hugo's 16 year old date who Hugo has a crush on was there. Whilst Hugo was getting ready in his room, Brendan thought it would be fun to pull her hair and he pulled her hair, causing her to scream and Hugo heard her and walked in to find his brother pulling his crush's hair and refusing to let go. Hugo tried to stop him, but Brendan kept a hold of her, so Hugo tackled Brendan to the ground and Brendan starts hitting Hugo and Hugo snaps and punches Brendan. Gina and Xavier were furious at Hugo's actions towards Brendan and Brendan and Hugo's relationship became strained every since. When Brendan witnessed a blue car that crashed into Hugo's car, injuring him and killing his girlfriend, Brendan became overprotective of Hugo whenever a blue car drives by. Storylines Brendan arrives in Summer Bay with his mother to stay with his family – where it is revealed he has autism. His younger brother Xavier had been looking after Brendan previously, in their older brother Hugo's absence. Brendan disliked Hugo for this fact, Xavier too resented him for putting the pressure on him. Xavier tried to hide the fact that he had a brother with learning difficulties, on one occasion he hid him away from his friends. When his girlfriend Ruby Buckton realises this, she spends time with Brendan. She convinces him not to be ashamed and Brendan starts to get to know more people. He is later put in Martha's care but he runs away, claiming he wants to be with Xavier. He is later found trapped up a tree which he climbed. Brendan later runs away whilst in Martha MacKenzie's care. He becomes startled by the colour of Roman Harris's car and uses his catapult to launch a brick through the window, which hits Roman in the head, causing him to crash his vehicle. Leah Patterson-Baker is also in the car at the time. Xavier witnesses this and convinces Brendan to leave the scene, Xavier even takes the blame for the accident. Roman remained in a coma for a short time, when he awakes he is left blind. It is later revealed Brendan caused the accident and Roman decides against pressing charges as he realises he cannot be held accountable for his actions. It soon emerges that Brendan's aversion to blue cars is because he witnessed a blue car crash into Hugo's car when they were younger, leaving Hugo injured and his girlfriend dead. Brendan later claims to have a girlfriend Ruby Leeds, who suffers from Down syndrome. However, as she is named Ruby everyone initially assumes he is referring to Ruby Buckton. He later brings her to visit his family. Gina is happy to see her son coping alone, however she is not convinced it will last. He asks if he can move to sheltered housing with her and attend a learning facility. Gina decides against this, but Ruby eventually wins her over. When Xavier is knocked out and falls in the water, despite not being a good swimmer Brendan went in and saved him which shocked and surprised Hugo and Gina which led to her letting Brendan leave to be with Ruby. He later returns to what he thought was his brother Hugo's funeral, but he later turned out to be alive. I n 2013, Gina died and Xavier mentioned to their stepfather, John Palmer that Brendan isn't coming to the funeral, since he's too upset to come.